Crown-of-Thorns
Crown-of-Thorns is Morpho's OC, created for the Song-Based OC Contest. She is based on the song Waiting for Superman by Daughtry. Please do not edit this page or use her without my permission. in the process of revamping, this is an old oc but I will get to her (probably after legends contest is done) CLICK THE REF TO OPEN THE PAGE! Ref is by Kindred-Heart, thanks so much! |-|Crown-of-Thorns= She’s watching the taxi driver, he pulls away She’s been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days She says, yeah, he’s still coming, just a little bit late He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape She’s just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane And she smiles, oh the way she smiles Appearance Crown-of-Thorns is beautiful, enough to be noticed but not perfect. She is somewhat thin and tall, but doesn't tower over other dragons, only being slightly taller than most. She has dark navy blue scales, but not dark enough to be mistaken for black. Her underscales are black, however. Her fins/sails are tall, and are a powder blue color. The spines inside her sails poke up slightly beyond the sail part, and are the same color as her scales. Her wing membranes are periwinkle, and have the royal starbursts and swirls on them. Her glow stripes are very pale blue, enough to be mistaken for white. Her horns are dark blue-gray. Her eyes are a striking bright marine green, and have a deep, intelligent, endlessly sad look in them. Despite being a princess, she doesn't wear much jewelry, only wearing a string of oddly-shaped, multicolored pearls around her neck, and, sometimes, a twisted dark iron tiara that wraps around her horns so it doesn't drift into the ocean. She’s talking to angels, counting the stars Making a wish on a passing car She’s dancing with strangers, falling apart Waiting for Superman to pick her up In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah Waiting for Superman Personality * Loves nature * Dreamy * Sad * Imaginative She’s out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse Nothing’s making sense She’s been chasing an answer A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis She says "Yeah, he’s still coming, just a little bit late" He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day” She says "If life was a movie, then it wouldn’t end like this" Left without a kiss Still, she smiles, oh the way she smiles, yeah History * Crown was (and still is) a princess, but she dislikes her royal duties and usually escapes into the ocean * Crown was friends with a lot of ocean animals, despite not being able to speak to them, and was best friends with a blue whale * The whale died of either a disease or a dragon-caused thing like a net * Crown fell into mourning * She became lost in her head most of the time, and fell away from real life and her royal duties * She made up an imaginary character named Abyss to be friends with * She fell in love with him * She became even more dreamy and spaced-out * Her mother, Queen Phosphorescent, started getting upset with her Trivia * She is named after the crown-of-thorns starfish. * She used to be named Petrichor, after the scientific/poetic name for the smell of rain. * Morpho may use the name Petrichor for another OC, WoF or not. * When she was Petrichor, she was a Sea/Night hybrid and was not a princess. * She is going to be a major or side character in a fanfiction. |-|Abyss= Abyss is Crown's imaginary boyfriend. * Kind, loving, playful, emotional Appearance * Black scales, dark blue underscales, bright blue glow stripes, green eyes, aqua back sail Personality |-|Gallery= Crownxabyss aesthetic.png|An amazing Crown X Abyss aesthetic by MKDragonet! Thank you! Category:Females Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Performer)